


Out of the Mines, Into Your Heart

by moonlitjellies



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitjellies/pseuds/moonlitjellies
Summary: Gertie, the new farmer on the block, has had her eye on multiple bachelors and bachelorettes in her new town of Stardew Valley. Emily in particular has her attention, stealing hours together as Emily works behind the bar at Stardrop Saloon. In a web of relationships, personal hangups, can these two navigate the drama of Pelican Town and make it work?
Relationships: Emily/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Emily/Shane (Stardew Valley), Sam/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Quartz on a Fall Day

Stepping into the Stardrop saloon was relief. 

It was 9:30. I was exhausted. Tired and cold to the bone. The warmth of the saloon melted that brisk autumn night right off of me. Friday was the most popular night here. Just about everyone in town made their way here, the perfect spot for conversation, dancing, and, of course, drinking. I said hi to Willy, Clint, and Pierre, then got seated comfortably at the bar. 

Shane shot me a dirty look. Maybe I was sitting too close. I moved a couple seats down. Gus was chatting with Pam. I waited for Emily to make eye contact with me. 

“Ignore him,” she said, referring to Shane’s glare. She laughed and shook her head. “Let me finish drying these glasses and then I’ll be over there.” 

While she finished up, I glanced around the saloon. Leah was sitting by herself again, sketchbook in tow. I think she was an introvert that liked to have people nearby. 

Sam and Sebastian were hunched over the arcade games, just like everyone said they used to be when they were teenagers. Abigail sat on her phone, bored by them. Their routine dynamic.

“Newcomer and people watcher,” Emily said. She took a napkin from the holder and a pen out of her pocket. “Tell me what to draw.” 

“Don’t you have work to do?” I took the pen from her hand and drew a smiley face on the napkin. 

“Yep,” she said. “Let me see that. I’m working hard over here.” She snatched the pen and napkin back from me. “So what do I draw?” 

“Draw, hmm,” I said, looking around the room for inspiration. “Hmm. Draw Sebastian with a parrot on his shoulder.” 

“He might think I’m making fun of him,” Emily said. “What if I draw you with a parrot on your shoulder?” 

“Make it a toucan and we have a deal,” I said. 

“Parrots are better,” she said. “But okay.” She pushed her shoulder-length blue hair back behind her ear. She looked up at me and smiled, then concentrated again on the napkin. “Hold still. Stop looking everywhere.” She laughed and fudged my hair a little bit. 

I watched her while she doodled. Anytime I looked at her, it felt like it was too long. The natural upturn of her lips that made her look like she was always on the verge of smiling, and she usually was. Her blue eyes and hair to match. The way she painted her nails a different color every week. The pricks on her fingers from all her sewing. How those hands, worn but soft, would feel in mine. 

I was looking too long. 

She tapped on my arm. “There, I’m done.” 

For just a ballpoint pen, it looked a lot like me. She made me look tired, which I was. I always was. 

“I added pineapples because so much of your stuff has pineapples on it,” she said. “You think it’s ironic someone allergic to pineapples loves them that much?” 

“They still taste good,” I said. “They just hurt. Oh, hey, I brought you something.”

“Were you in the mines again?” 

“Maybe,” I said. I situated my pack between my legs, feeling around in the front pocket. I felt cold shards in my palms. “Here. Some spoils from a day’s work.” 

“For me?” “Maybe.” I slid the quartz over to her, afraid to touch her hands. 

She held it into the light, inspecting it. “It’s beautiful. I think it’ll look great on my bookshelf next to the others.” 

“You like it?” Around her, it was easy for me to lose my words. 

“Yeah,” she said. “I’m getting some positive vibes from this gift.” She smiled at me. 

From over my shoulder, I could feel Shane glaring at me. But Emily, now from across the room drying more glasses, was ignoring it. She winked at me quickly, then started to wait on Pam. Not really up for conversation with anyone else, I swung my pack over my shoulder and headed for the door. I tried to wave goodbye to her, but she was in cheery conversation with Gus and Pam now. They were so charmed by her, and her warmth was magnetic. 

It really was, because she didn't just have my attention. Or just Shane's, who kept looking up from his pint at her. Clint was completely ignoring the crossword in front of him, eyes on nothing but Emily. 

As I was leaving, I caught Marnie's glance, who saw me notice Clint's preoccupation. She shrugged, knowingly.

Emily was cute. So much fun to be around. "Who knows," I said to myself as I emerged in that crisp autumn air, a long walk home ahead of me. She already had the attention of so many.


	2. The Man Who Loved Chickens, and Maybe Other Things Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The player gets to know Shane a little better, revealing a kinder side to the one who has been rude to her since she arrived. Maybe there is a sweet person beneath the surface. He spends the night on her couch after politely walking her home one night.

A few weeks earlier:

A few too many beers in my system, I sat on the bench outside the saloon before making my journey home. 

Abigail waved me over, wanting company while her best friends played pool. We took turns buying rounds and before I knew it, I was a lightweight four pints deep in beer. 

So I sat, the late summer air chilling me, looking at the stars, trying to gather my composure before the journey home. 

I closed my eyes for a minute, anything to stop the world around me from spinning. Concentrating on my feet, I think the advice was. I could feel them on the ground, but the world kept moving around me. 

“Don’t fall asleep out here,” a voice behind me. 

I opened my eyes, the world still spinning around me. 

Shane was standing behind the bench, leaning on it with one hand. “Somebody had too much fun.” 

“By somebody, you mean you,” I said. A little too gone to be cracking jokes that are clever. 

“Or maybe I mean you,” he said. “Can I sit here?” he gestured to the seat next to me on the bench. 

“If you want,” I said. 

He didn’t say anything, but he sat. 

“Is it still crowded in there?” 

“No, just about everyone left,” Shane said. “Did you fall asleep?” 

“I didn’t think so at first,” I said. “But now that you mention it, maybe.” 

“I brought you something.”

He handed me a plate covered in tinfoil. A slice of cheese pizza. “I think you’re going to need to eat something before you can walk anywhere.” 

I started eating immediately. “Thank you, Shane.”

“Oh, and this.” He handed me a water bottle. 

A few moments between us as I tried to regain carbs and fluids, getting myself back to normal, or close to normal to be able to walk home. 

“Thanks Shane,” I said. “You really looked out for me here.”

“I just know my way around this kind of thing. Trust me.” 

I looked at him. The moonlight obscured his features, his blue eyes reflecting it. I could see just enough of his face, and his classically messy hair. I secretly thought it was charming. 

His eyes met mine and I darted mine up toward the stars. I was looking too long. 

He hadn’t been particularly warm to me since my arrival, the occasional kindness breaking through when I bought him a beer at the saloon and chatted with him for a few. We weren’t close by any means. As far as I could tell, he held his cards close to his chest. But there was a kindness there. When he wasn’t being rude. 

“Thank you again, Shane,” I said. “I really need to be getting home, though.” 

“I’ll walk you there,” Shane said. “It’s so late now.” 

“Are you sure? It’s so out of your way. You don't have to.” 

“You shouldn’t be out alone this late. I can cut through your farm to get back to Marnie’s anyway.” Shane said. “It’s not out of the way for me at all.” 

“Okay,” I said. “Well, just be careful because the weeds are a little out of control right now.” 

Shane laughed. Maybe it was the tipsiness, but hearing him laugh, being the reason for it, gave me a bit of a rush. 

Silence between us for a long time as we headed back to my farm. Just the crickets, katydids, and frogs in the distance. The perfect summer ambience. Maybe we knew we didn’t have to fill it with anything. 

“Can I tell you something?” I said.  
“Sure,” Shane said. 

“I thought you hated me.” 

“No way,” Shane said. 

I was hoping he would elaborate, but he didn’t. I wanted to ask if he was sure, but decided there was really no need. He acted like it sometimes, but other times he didn’t. 

At long last we were back at my farm. The clock was approaching 2 AM quickly. 

“This is you,” Shane said. “I have to hurry back fast.” It was rumored monsters emerged after 2 AM. Whether or not it was true, everyone in Stardew Valley stayed inside. 

“You can’t risk it,” I said. I unlocked my door, gesturing for him to come in with me. “I’ll get the couch ready for you.” 

“You sure?” 

“Can’t let those monsters get you,” I said, half joking but half not. “And I think I owe you one after the pizza and walk.” 

“It doesn’t work like that, but okay.” 

“Come on in.” 

He kicked off his shoes at the door immediately, so politely. Or maybe my standards were just a little too low. 

I grabbed extra blankets from the cupboard, spread a fitted sheet as best as I could over the couch, and put the TV remote on the coffee table. “Just make yourself at home. I’ll be in the other room if you need me. You need anything else?” 

Shane handed me a glass of water, holding one for himself in my hand. He looked around. “No, I think I’m good. Thanks, Gertie.” 

“No problem,” I said, nervously sipping a glass of water. “Like I said, I’m in the other room if you need anything.” 

“Oh, one more thing. A little awkward,” Shane said. “You care if I sleep in my boxers? I’ll keep them out of your sight, of course, I’m a gentleman. Just wanted to give you a heads up.” 

A warm chill through my spine. I did not mind. But I’d heard through the grapevine Shane had feelings for someone else, he probably hated me, I was still a little tipsy. “No problem,” was all I could say. “Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight, Gertie.” 

I desperately wanted him to touch me, but I headed back to my own bed instead. 

In the morning, I made eggs and pancakes for us, serving fresh orange juice from the very ones I grew on my farm. Shane was already dressed when I emerged from my room, even though I had partly hoped he was still in boxers. 

So few words between us over breakfast, but none of it awkward. We managed to make each other laugh here and there. 

“Marnie is going to get the total wrong idea,” I said. 

“No, she’ll believe me. She knows me. She knows you,” Shane said. “It’s not like it’s her business anyway.” 

Shane took both our plates, going to wash the dishes even though he definitely didn’t have to. “You don’t have to do that,” I said. 

“I know,” Shane said. He dried his hands on the towels, helping himself to the lotion I kept behind the sink. “Coconut. I like that. Smells like you.” He smiled. Another warm chill. 

“I should get going,” Shane said. “I know you have a long day ahead.” 

We were both standing by the sink now, as I dried the dishes he’d just washed. He was against my side now. I put the dishes in the cupboard, then turned to him. 

“That farmer tan really looks good on you,” Shane said. “You kind of sparkle. I’ve always wanted to tell you that.” 

“Your eyes are so pretty, Shane,” I said. “There. There’s something I’ve always wanted to tell you.” 

He leaned in and kissed me. His lips so soft, stubble against my chin. 

"I should get going," Shane said. "I know you have plenty of work to do, too."

"Bye Shane," I said as he walked out the door. 

"See ya soon, Gertie."


	3. Some Hope, Some Hurt Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few days after he walks her home, Shane pays the player a visit in the morning, leaving her with the hope that something is there. Abigail shares a secret with the player. Gertie, the farmer, feels optimistic and hurt.

A few days later: 

At long last I sat down, ready to enjoy nothing but the sounds of birds on my farm for a bit, my dog running around in the distance. Watered. Harvested. Cows milked. Everyone fed. Worked the scythe. A moment’s rest before more work began, I ate a survival burger and half a pink cake with the tact of an orc. I didn’t care. There was no one to witness my bad manners for miles. 

“Hey farmer.” A familiar voice from the entrance. “Hope this isn’t a bad time.” ‘

I wiped the cake frosting smeared across my face like a child, then took a gulp of water. “Who is that?” 

A Joja uniform and messy hair emerged from the bush. 

“Oh hey Shane,” I said. “You want any water or cake or anything?” In the summer heat, he looked exhausted. 

“I’m fine,” he said. “I just wanted to bring you something before I head to work. I can’t stay long.” 

He ran his hand through his messy, slightly greasy hair. The sunlight shimmered in his blue eyes. He noticed me looking at him while he was parsing through his bag, throwing me a giant smile. “Stop staring at me.” He laughed. 

“I’m not, I’m not,” I said. He looked back into his bag, but was still smiling. 

“Here!” he said. He handed me a nicely tin foil wrapped plate. “It’s pepper poppers.” He handed me an envelope. “And of course. The recipe.” 

Another unanticipated kindness from Shane. I felt appreciative, but a bit awkward. He was hardly the warmest person, but in some instances that light broke through. “You didn’t have to.” 

“But I wanted to,” Shane said. “I only share that recipe with people I like. So keep it close to your chest.” 

“I’m already looking forward to dinner tonight,” I said. “Thank you Shane.” 

I was hoping maybe he’d sit next to me for a few minutes, but I knew he’d be on his way to work. Or that he’d kiss me, but he looked distracted, warm as he may have been in the moment. 

“I better get going. Boss’ll be pissed if I don’t,” Shane said. “I’m seeing you at the saloon tonight, right?” 

“You bet,” I said. “Thanks again for these.” 

“I’m not stingy,” Shane said. “See ya later, Gertie.” 

I was moved by the kindness, mixed with confusion. Stingy? I thought it was a strange way to reply to thanks, but then again, Shane was a strange guy in general. It was harder and harder to tell his intentions. 

After a downpour on my walk there, the warmth of the saloon never felt better. It was lonely out on the farm on a hot summer’s day, so drinks clanging and conversation were the most comforting soundtrack. 

Robin and Demetrius danced like they’d just met each other, paying attention to no one else in the room. Sam was losing to Sebastian in pool again, a good sport about it with a smile across his face. Gus and Pam were discussing old times yet again. I approached the bar. 

Of course, I noticed Shane, a beer in one hand, his phone lighting up his face. I tried to make eye contact, but he was glued into it. 

Emily was at the counter, deep in discussion with Harvey, who sat with a science magazine in front of him. “One second, Harvey,” Emily said. “Let me help Gertie.” 

“Hey Emily,” I said. She smiled, the warmth in her bright blue eyes radiating. 

“I was hoping you would show up tonight,” Emily said. She tapped her garnet-red nails on the counter. “Can I guess what you want before you order?” 

“Sure thing,” I said. 

“Okay, so,” Emily said, doodling Juminos on a napkin as she talked to me. “Normally you go for a pale ale. Am I right or am I right?” 

“You’re right,” I said. “But.” 

“But,” Emily said. “Exactly. You’re tired tonight, I can tell. You’re still a little drenched from the hike.” 

“Uh huh,” I said. 

“So a coffee?” Emily said. 

“Hey, it’s not cool when you read my mind like that,” I joked. She laughed, turning to me to pour me a cup of joe. Freshly brewed. She told me a little bit about the new coffee they were using, something fancy they picked up in the city. She smiled the entire time she talked about it. 

As she poured it, I looked at Shane. I was still confused by him, but I had warmed up to him so much the past few days from his surprising kindness. But when I looked at him, he still wouldn’t catch my gaze. Completely lost in his phone. 

I looked past him and saw Abigail, who was sitting on the couch. She waved me over. 

Emily handed me my coffee. “Here,” she said. “Hope it warms you up.” 

“Thanks Emily,” I said. She smiled, then turned back to her conversation with Harvey. 

Abigail scooched over, then patted the seat next to her. “Come sit,” she said. She sipped on a cheap beer from a bottle, putting her phone in her pocket. I was so comfortable around her -- one of the most outwardly friendly people in the valley. 

“Hey Abigail,” I said, sipping my coffee. There were hints of caramel in it. Emily had good taste. 

“Hey Gertie,” Abigail said, smiling. “You think Emily is cute, huh? Are you into her?” 

“We’re friends,” I said. “I don’t know if I’m into her. I don’t think so. She is super cute, though.” 

“She is,” Abigail said. “She’s such a sweet girl, too.” 

“I can’t believe she’s Haley’s sister,” I said. 

“Hey,” Abigail said. “Haley is a sweet girl too. She just takes some time to warm up to people.” 

I kept glancing at the bar. Shane was off his phone now, leaned over on the bar. He, Emily, and Harvey were deep in conversation about something. 

“Checking on her?” Abigail joked. “She’s not into Harvey, they’re just good friends. In the way Leah and Elliott are, you know? Emily just clicks with everybody.” 

“No, not on her,” I said. “But I need to stop looking over there.” 

“I’ll be your eyes. They’re still just in deep conversation,” Abigail said. 

My heart sank a little, thinking about how Shane said he was excited to see me here tonight, but never looked up to see me come in. Abigail must’ve noticed a change in my face. 

“Wait, not on her? Who then?” Abigail said. “Shane?” 

I nodded. I told her about the walk home, the kiss, the recipe, the dish for me, the sudden change in everything or maybe I was overthinking it. 

“Oh, Gertie,” she said. “Please pick someone else. He is kind, he really is, but he’s not consistent. He’s a classic heartbreaker.” 

“I want to see more of that kind side,” I said, knowing Abigail was right. 

“I’m way past it and can respect him now,” Abigail said. “But he broke my heart too. And I just don’t want you to get hurt. Or Emily to get hurt.” 

“I don’t think I’ve given Emily the wrong idea,” I said. “I think she’s cute but I don’t think she thinks I like her.” 

“By him,” Abigail said. “Shane and Emily are seeing each other.” 

My heart dropped into my stomach. 

“Why all that? Why did he tell me he was excited to see me?” I was overwhelmed by the million questions I suddenly had. 

“Gertie, I’m so sorry,” Abigail said. “I don’t think anyone knows. I only know because I saw them behind the saloon on my walk back home from the cemetery.” 

“So why all that with me, if he’s seeing her?” 

“I don’t know, Gertie.” 

I looked over at Shane, who’d earlier in the day told me he was excited to see me. Harvey was back to reading his magazine, and Shane and Emily were the only thing in the world in each other’s eyes. 

I told Abigail I needed to go. She understood. I walked out into the chilly late summer breeze. 

Abigail was right about something else, too. Right as she usually was. 

I was starting to fall for Emily, too.


	4. Almost Paradise, I'm Feeling Unsure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now knowing that Emily and Shane are seeing each other, Abigail sets Gertie up on a lowkey date with Sam. Things get better, but then they get more complicated.

The end of summer: 

“Abigail, I don’t know if this is a good idea,” I said. 

Abigail was brushing my hair, pulling it back into two neat French pigtail braids. She looked at me through the mirror, then rolled her eyes in a joking way. 

“I think this is exactly what you need right now,” Abigail said. “Something not complicated.” 

“Bringing him into this situation is only going to make it complicated,” I said. 

Abigail was setting me up on a date. A beach date. She was sending me with pizza and some sodas, like a mom orchestrating a play date. I loved her for it, even with my apprehension about the date. 

“Sam is the least dramatic person I know,” Abigail said. “He completely ignores drama. I promise it will be fine.”

“But I have feelings for someone else,” I said. 

“Two other people,” Abigail said. “Who are seeing each other. So I think someone different would be good for you.” She tied the finishing knots on both my braids. 

Abigail spun me in the chair to face her, sitting across from me. She fumbled through her makeup bag until she found eyeliner. 

“Sam is cute,” I said. “And nice.” 

“And a musician,” Abigail said. “As a musician myself I can say that they’re pretty cool.” 

“Totally biased,” I said. “But totally right.” 

“Okay, close your eyes for a second.” She leaned in, applying eyeliner. Her soft left hand on my face and application of the eyeliner sent a flare through my spine. “Now open.” 

Her face just a few inches from mine, shimmery purple hair obscuring her same shade shimmery purple eyes. I felt disrespectful, feeling that way for a friend, even momentarily. I hoped I wasn’t blushing, but she was laughing. 

“Our first time getting so close and personal,” Abigail said. “I know.” She laughed again. 

She applied blush to my cheeks, that same feeling through my spine. She handled me so gently. Spinning me to look into the mirror again like a hair stylist, she met my gaze and smiled. 

“You look gorgeous,” she said. “And I’m not just complimenting my makeup skills.” 

I was normally comfortable in her presence, but I felt embarrassed. “Thanks, Abigail.” 

“No need to thank me,” Abigail said. She zipped up her makeup bag. “I’ve got your back.” 

“You know I have yours,” I said. “I’m just not always…” 

“You’re fine, you’re fine,” Abigail said. “We’ll work on that some other time. Today’s all about this date with Sam.” 

She handed me a wicker bag, complete with a rolled beach towel, sunscreen, sparkling water, a pair of her sunglasses because I didn’t own a pair. “Abigail,” I said. “Damn.” 

“I want you to be prepared!” she said. “You know I have to go mom friend mode.” 

“How do I even thank you?” I said, half jokingly, half not. Her willingness to go great lengths for people always fascinated me. Her understanding of them, too. 

“By having a good time! That’s how you thank me,” Abigail said. “I would say by helping me beat this level of Prairie King, but we both know that’s not happening.” 

“My greatest talent is being bad at that game,” I said. 

“Confident already!” Abigail said. “Real talk, though. You look gorgeous. Sam is incredibly nice and lucky to spend time with you. You’re going to rock this. Are you nervous?” 

“Yes,” I said, smiling but feeling a bit jittery. “Yes, absolutely.” 

She put her arm on my shoulder. “I’m not kidding,” Abigail said. “You’re going to rock this. I wouldn’t send two of my best friends on a date together if I thought you wouldn’t.” 

Two of her best friends. Best friends. The nervousness of the date melted away, knowing I was finally that close to someone in this town. 

“Gertie!” 

As soon as I arrived at the beach, Sam was sitting on a towel, already waiting for me. “Gertie, it’s so great to see you!” 

It was hard to pick the nicest person in town, but if I had to, it would be Sam. 

“Hi Sam,” I said. 

“I brought rose for us,” Sam said. “Hope that’s okay. Well, frose, frozen rose, to be specific.” 

He poured a glass and handed it to me as I situated my beach towel. Elliott waved to us, then went inside his cabin. For such a beautiful day, it was surprising we had the beach to ourselves. 

“Frose is more than okay,” I said, accepting his glass. He cheersed with me. “What should we cheers to?” 

“You agreeing to go on this date with me,” Sam said. “I feel lucky.” 

“That’s so sweet, Sam,” I said. “It’s not like it’s a favorite, though. You’re a really kind person and I want to get to know you better.” 

“I know. You probably only ever see me in the bar losing to Sebastian at pool,” Sam said. 

“To be fair,” I said, taking another sip of rose. “Everyone loses to Sebastian at pool.” 

“Touche.” 

“I do see you skateboarding from time to time.” 

Sam turned red immediately. “Really? Oh god. I try not to do it in sight.” 

“You’re good,” I said. “No need to be embarrassed. You’re really good.” 

His redness faded. “Well, thank you.” 

We sat in silence for a minute, watching the waves crash on shore. I was stammering for conversation topics, feeling much more awkward than usual. But I tried to just relax, enjoy this sunny day at the beach. I remembered I was here to get to know Sam, not to worry too much about the impression. I was a little caught up on making an impression, even while knowing that. 

“What made you want to move here?” Sam asked. 

I was surprised he hadn’t heard yet because I had told the story so often. I caught him up on my job in the city I hated, the word of my grandfather’s passing, the farm I was left. How I didn’t feel up for it at first, but now I could never see myself sitting in front of a computer screen again. 

“I respect that,” Sam said. “Knowing what you want. Following your heart. That’s what I try to be about.” 

He poured me another glass of frose, smiling. His golden locks draped over his face, a smile spread from one side of his square jaw to the other. Blondes were not normally my type, but he was very cute. And a total sweetheart. Even if the conversation didn’t always flow perfectly. 

I took a sip. “So what do you want to do? What does following your heart look like for Sam?” 

His face lit up. “I want to be a touring musician.” 

“Yeah?” I asked. His smile was even wider now. “So first off, I can totally see that working for you. Tell me more. What do you play? What kind of music?” 

“I play with Sebastian and Abigail, and I play guitar,” Sam said. “We play your typical indie rock with male vocals, lead singing about love and father issues and then we have one song about playing the accordion.” 

“About playing the accordion?” 

Sam blushed again. “Yeah, the accordion.” He laughed. 

“Okay, okay,” I said, laughing too. “That’s actually really cool. I need to know more about this.” 

It still felt a little awkward and strained, but I knew it was because I wasn’t totally relaxed. Yet things felt like they were progressing. 

“So the Accordion song is about accomplishing your dreams, even if they’re ridiculous dreams that might not ever come true,” Sam said. “A guy hopes every day for a year that he can play an accordion, even though there’s no one to teach him, he can’t afford one, and he’s not even sure where to buy one. But he knows he’ll do it one day and he never gives up.” 

I was truly impressed. The character’s, the chasing a dream, all of it were things I also pondered a lot about. I still didn’t have many words for him, but I tried. “Is it kind of about your dream to be a musician?” 

“Absolutely,” Sam said. 

He put his hand on mine, tracing it. He politely asked if I minded, and I said of course I didn’t, because I really didn’t. By now, the sun was beginning to set and we could see boats in the distance. 

“Sam, you are really wonderful, so I have to be honest with you,” I said. “I’m coming into this date fresh from liking two other people. So I want you to know that in case you have any reservations.” 

“I kind of knew about that already,” Sam said. “Abigail did warn me you were fresh off the crush boat.” 

An oddly cute way to put that. 

“Yeah.” 

“I don’t mind,” Sam said. “You coming on this date with me says a lot already.” 

“I think you’re great, Sam,” I said. “And, forgive me, but really attractive.” 

He shrugged, half-knowingly. 

“So I would like to do this again sometime,” I said. “Beach chilling, hearing you play your music, whatever you want. Some more time with you would be really lovely.” 

“I think the same about you, Gertie,” Sam said. “Let’s meet up on this beach again sometime soon.” 

I smiled, still a little nervous around him, but warmed and charmed by him too. “I’ll be there,” I said.  
“I have to give you something before you go,” Sam said. He leaned in to kiss me. I smiled, surprised and charmed by it, and he laughed. 

He kissed me again, his lips as soft as I thought they would be. I had been thinking about his lips most of the night. He gently ran his fingers through my hair. 

I could sit on the beach with him all night, looking out into the ocean. Conversation was still a bit awkward between us, but he was so nice -- I knew we would get past it. I wanted his arm wrapped around me, confessing to each other in the depth of the night. But he was smart and responsible, with things to do. I knew he had to leave.

“Goodnight, Gertie,” he said to me as we started off on our separate paths. “Are you going to be able to get home ok? I need to pick up Vincent from Marnie’s or I would walk you.” 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” I said, moved by the offer. “Thanks for a great day, Sam.” 

“No no, Gertie,” Sam said. “Thank you.” He flashed me another classic smile, before he disappeared into the night. 

On my walk home, the cool summer breeze around me, I felt tingly. I had such a great time with him. 

But I felt guilty, too. As much as I liked Sam, there were still feelings for Emily. Complicated feelings for Shane. An attraction to Abigail that I never wanted to acknowledge, because she was such a close friend of mine.

And now? Feelings for Sam, too. I wanted to spend more time with him, him being the dictionary definition of respectful and wonderful, but now I was also terrified to hurt him.


	5. Every Triangle is a Love Triangle When You Live in Stardew Valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane complicates things. Again. 
> 
> Content warning for some implied sexual content at the end (nothing explicit).

“You can do this, Gertie,” I said, trying to psych myself up. “You can do this.” 

After a day in the mines, the last place I wanted to be was home. I wanted a warm beverage and a meal to match. Conversation, not the silence of my own home. The company of others. Alone time, maybe, but with other people around. 

Yet being in the saloon meant running in to at least one person I was interested in. Most likely two. And of those two, the two who were seeing each other. I thought I should lay low and avoid the saloon for a while, but I didn’t want to distance myself from the other people in the town. 

Was I avoiding them? Maybe. But I needed time to sort myself out. 

Standing at the door of the saloon now, I considered going home. 

“Hey Gertie,” Clint said, opening the door. “I was just leaving, but come on in.”

As he moved, I made eye contact with Emily, who smiled at me and waved. 

Now there was no going home. 

I went inside, the smell of pale ales and firewood making me more at ease, even as I counted heads and all three people I was avoiding were there. After accidentally making eye contact with her, Emily gestured for me to come to the counter.

“Hey, farmer,” she said. 

“Hey, Emily.” I took a seat at the bar. 

“You’re looking cute in that flannel,” she said. “Red is a good color on you.” 

“Thank you,” I said. I pulled at my sleeves, feeling uncomfortable. Shane was only a few seats away from me and I was being careful not to look in his direction. 

“Is something wrong?” Emily said. “You’re quieter than usual.” 

“I’m okay,” I said. I was hoping to spend this evening by myself or with Abigail, but now I was interacting with someone I had strong feelings for but knew I couldn’t have. “Just a tiring day in the mines.” 

“One of these days you’ll have to show me around,” Emily said. “There are so many gemstones I want to add to my collection.” 

“Maybe,” I said. Normally I would offer to take her with me and I did enjoy bringing her gemstones and I felt bad for not offering then.  
“Just a sec and then I’ll get you something to drink, okay?” Emily said. “I need to get Pam a plate of spaghetti. She needs some carbs in her system after having a couple beers.” 

Even when I was mildly upset with her, although I maybe didn’t have a justified reason to be, Emily was so kind and always anticipating others’ needs. She probably knew why I was upset, but was mature enough not to bring it up heere. She was so warm, kind, and magnetic. 

I wanted to be with her more than anything. 

She leaned over the counter as she talked to Pam. I could overhear them vaguely, discussing how proud they were of Penny running tutoring for the children. 

In my periphery, I saw someone sit next to me. I turned, not expecting company. 

Shane. 

“Hey, Gertie,” Shane said. 

“Hey, Shane,” I said. I could smell the pint on his breath, just underneath cologne that smelled like sandalwood. It was charming. Despite the circumstances, I still thought he was charming. 

“I wanted to talk to you for a second while Emily’s over there,” Shane said. 

“What don’t you want Emily to hear?” I said, half joking, half not. 

“Very funny,” Shane said. “Gertie, I think you’re beautiful.” 

I felt butterflies, even if I wanted to roll my eyes a little bit. 

“Thanks, Shane.” 

“I mean it,” Shane said. When I turned toward him, he looked sincere. He placed his hand on my knee and tapped it. 

“Sorry,” he said. “I know we haven’t talked much since I dropped pepper poppers off at your house. Is this okay?”  
He was circling my knee with his fingers. The touch and his attention felt great. 

“Of course it’s okay,” I said. 

“You’re such a hard worker and so much fun to be around, Gertie,” Shane said. “You’re really great and I want to be honest with you.” His hand was still on my knee and I wanted it to be there. 

I looked over at Emily, who was still talking to Pam. Gus had now joined the conversation. 

“She’s really wonderful, isn’t she?” Shane said. 

“Absolutely.” 

“I don’t want you to be hurt,” Shane said. “We shared a great connection at your house and I want to explore it some more.” 

“So what’s the catch?” I said, already knowing what the catch was. 

“Well, I want you to know upfront that I’m taking a very open approach to things.” 

“Shane, how much have you been drinking?” I said. He didn’t seem drunk in the least bit, I could only smell lingering alcohol and he was sipping on a water. But I wanted to be sure this wasn’t some inebriated man’s musings. 

“Only my usual one weeknight beer,” Shane said. “Why?” 

“I’m just wondering,” I said. “Please continue. But Shane, please be direct with me. I don’t need you to sugarcoat anything.” 

“I’m seeing Emily and just wanted you to know that,” Shane said. 

“Are you dating her?”

“No,” Shane said. “I just come over every now and then.” 

“Is Emily seeing other people?” I said. I was asking about this situation, but also not. 

“I don’t think so,” Shane said. “Emily is so focused on her fashion business right now. She told me she doesn’t want a relationship.” 

For a few months now, Emily had been designing and creating clothes, then selling them at a shop in Zuzu City. It was impressive and an effort toward her future career goals. I admired it, even though I was disappointed to learn she wasn’t interested in dating at the moment. 

“So what do you want, Shane?”

“I want to keep getting to know you better,” Shane said. “I want to learn more about all the farming. Your life before this. I want to learn more about you.” 

“Yeah?” I said. He was leaning in closer. His leg was against mine now, his hand still holding my knee. 

“But you have to tell me what you want, Gertie,” Shane said. “I want to be clear. I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

I looked over, seeing Emily still in discussion. I wondered if she was stalling after seeing Shane and I talk. I placed my hand on Shane’s. 

“So we’re okay?” Shane said, looking down at my hand. “I was really afraid for how that was going to go. But I want to hear your thoughts on it some more.” 

“I do have some thoughts,” I said, looking down at Shane’s hand, then back at him. He moved it up, squeezing my inner thigh. 

“Not here,” Shane said, whispering in my ear. He ran his finger between my legs, then back to my knee. 

“Let’s get out of here, then,” I said. 

“You don’t want a drink? I thought that’s what you came here for,” Shane said, laughing. 

As we were leaving, I noticed Sam looking at me as we were out the door. I felt terrible for letting him down, but it had only been one date. 

“What are you looking at?” Shane said. “Come on.” He guided me out the door with his hand on my lower back. 

As soon as we were out of everyone’s view and outside, he pressed me against the wall of the saloon. 

“I don’t think I can make it all the way back to your house,” Shane said. “I want you so badly, right now.” 

“The graveyard?” I said. “It’s right there.” 

Shane kissed my neck. 

“We can’t do anything here,” I said, laughing.

“I know,” Shane said. He giggled. “The graveyard, then.” 

We ran between some headstones, getting comfortable in the tall grass. He unbuttoned my flannel immediately and I took off his shirt. 

He turned me over and I finally got what I wanted since I met him. 

We ended the night in each other’s arms, laughing and looking at the moonlight. 

I knew Shane didn’t want me long term, but this could do. 

Still, the look Sam had on his face, coupled with the nice time I had with him just a few days earlier, had me feeling badly. I wanted to get to know Sam better, too.


	6. My Name in Calligraphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gertie receives a letter in the mail. Shane is still on her mind. Abigail talks her through her options, revealing she may have some feelings, for Sebastian or someone else.

When I woke up the next day, I was still elated. Shane’s attention was exciting. He made me feel wanted and attractive. As Abigail reminded me before and would remind me again, he couldn’t offer much more than that and I should be careful. I had a busy day ahead of me, but my mind clung to nothing but Shane. 

But he hadn’t walked me home. Maybe he was too tired. I missed when he did, even though we had such a nice evening together. That original night was something special, but I couldn’t place what had changed since then. Other than he started seeing Emily, too. I wasn’t sure if I was okay with all that. 

“Are you okay with that?” Abigail said. I was organizing my fridge as I talked to her on the phone. 

“I think so.” 

“I feel like I’m watching the Bachelorette, Gertie,” Abigail said, laughing. 

“Oh man,” I said, sighing but then I laughed too. I felt ridiculous, but she was right. She wasn’t the kind to judge, either. “So if you’re the audience, who are you hoping I give my rose to?” 

“Oh, I don’t know, let me think,” Abigail said, still laughing. “Maybe the one I set you up with so you could avoid this whole situation getting even messier.” 

“Hmm, so which one would that be?” 

“Gertie!” she said, laughing. I could hear the sounds of Prairie King in the background. 

“It sounds like I don’t have your full attention,” I said, joking. As I said that, I knocked a bottle of milk onto the floor. It cracked and spilled all over the hardwood. “Oh, jeez.” 

“It sounds like I don’t have yours, either!” Abigail said. She burst into laughter. “What was that? Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” I said, laughing. “Just a run in with a milk bottle.” 

As she talked, I picked up pieces of glass, balancing my phone on my shoulder. “Oh no!” 

“What, what happened?” I said, dumping pieces of glass into a box. “Are you okay?” 

“Oh, I just lost in Prairie King again,” she said. “Nothing new.” 

“Has anyone ever beaten that game?” 

“I sure haven’t,” Abigail said. “And you sure haven’t.” 

“True that.” 

“But if I had to put money on it,” Abigail said. “I’d say that just about no one has ever won it.” 

“If someone has, I never want to meet them,” I said. “I’d be too intimidated by their presence.” 

“I would never want to play against them, that’s for sure.” 

“Hang on, Abigail,” I said. “I’m just going to pop out and check the mail really quickly.” 

“Sure thing.” 

Nothing in the mailbox but an envelope, decorated with jewel tone-colored flowers. In calligraphy, my name across the top. 

“Abigail,” I said, carefully opening it with a butter knife. A letter on parchment paper, my name in calligraphy again at the top. “I think Emily sent me a letter. I’m nervous to read it.” 

“Do you think she’s upset about the Shane thing?” Abigail said. “Gertie, you know I love you, but you need to be careful. People’s feelings are going to end up hurt. Yours and others.” 

“She’s not with Shane,” I said. 

“By her choice or Shane’s?” Abigail said. “You know I love and care about Shane, but I also know him to be very noncommittal. There’s a good chance she wanted to be with him. Gertie, you need to be careful.” 

She was right. I needed to make up my mind. Dating three people and unsure where I stood with any of them. From the look on Sam’s face last night as I left the bar with Shane, I hurt at least one person already. 

“You’re right,” I said. “To be completely honest, I have no idea what to do or even what I want to do. But you’re right.” 

“If you could choose any of the three?” 

“All of them,” I said. “For different reasons.” 

“Gertie,” Abigail said. 

“Okay, truthfully,” I said. I stopped, concentrating on my breath for a second. All of them was the truth. But if I had to pick just one? “Emily.” 

“I had a feeling,” Abigail said. “The way you look at her is so different from the others.” 

“I feel a strong connection with her,” I said. “But at the same time, I know she shares that connection with a lot of other people.” 

“Maybe this letter will have answers,” Abigail said, her tone a little teasing. “I’m dying for you to open it, I need to see what’s inside.” 

“I’m nervous,” I said. 

“Just rip the bandaid off.” 

“Okay, okay,” I said. “Here it goes.” I took the letter out of the envelope. Emily’s beautiful handwriting in black ink across the page. I took a moment to read it, hearing nothing but Abigail’s breath on the other end as she waited for an answer from me. 

“Well, okay,” I said. “I was expecting a letter about Shane, or asking for answers, or calling me an idiot.” 

“She would never call you an idiot,” Abigail said. “You’re not an idiot.” 

“True, true, thank you,” I said. 

“So what’s inside?” 

“She’s inviting me to go camping with her in the Secret Woods tonight,” I said, completely surprised. I was still nervous. Maybe she wanted to talk about how much I’d messed up by spending time with the person she had feelings for. “She told me to bring snacks and a sleeping bag, she’s bringing the tent, lanterns, everything else we’ll need.” 

“So what do you think?” Abigail said. 

“What if she’s confronting me?” 

“I don’t think that’s her nature,” Abigail said. “If that was the case, I think she’d come to your farm and let you know.” 

“Very valid.” I was shaking a little bit. A huge smile across my face at the arrival of her letter and the invitation, but a wave of guilt and fear about everything else going on. 

“If she was upset, I don’t think she’d be inviting you on what sounds like a really sweet one night camping trip,” Abigail said. “I think she just wants to spend some time with you.” 

Abigail was so smart, so socially intuitive. I was much more shy and tended to doubt myself, so I valued her guidance and opinion. 

“What are you thinking of doing?” Abigail said. “I think you should go, but it’s totally up to you.” 

“I think I should go,” I said. “I think I’m going. I’m going.” 

“Good!” Abigail said. “As much as I think Sam is still the best possible candidate for you, I want you to be able to feel things out and have a good time. Ultimately you know you best.” 

“I’m still not ruling Sam out,” I said. I told her about how I needed to talk to him still, having caught his disappointed glance. 

“Oh, Gertie,” Abigail said, laughing. “The most wanted woman in town.” 

“Oh, no way,” I said, laughing. “The most confused woman in town. I think that one’s more fitting.” 

“Whatever you say, Gertie. Hey, I’ll let you go. I know you probably still have some things to do around the farm. Lock your sleeping bag location down. Pick out some good snacks. Get hyped up! Don’t worry too much about other things.” 

With the excitement of spending some alone time with Emily, something I had hardly done before, thoughts of Shane moved to the back burner in my mind. 

“Thanks, Abigail,” I said. “Hey, before you go. We do so much talking about me. Is there anyone on your radar?” 

Abigail sighed for a second, taking a moment to answer. 

“Sebastian, maybe?” I asked. 

“Yeah, maybe Sebastian,” Abigail said, though she didn’t sound confident in saying it. 

“I’ll catch you later, Abigail? Are you heading to the saloon tonight?” 

“Yeah, the usual,” she laughed. “Playing trivia games on my phone while the boys play pool. Hey, tell me how it goes tonight. I’m excited for you, Gertie.” 

“Thanks, Abigail,” I said. “Enjoy yourself tonight. Maybe do something to change it up, even if it’s just changing your drink order.” 

“You’re right,” Abigail said. “Maybe I will.” 

“Bye, Abigail.” 

“Bye, Gertie.”


End file.
